1. Field of the Invention
The present invention may be directed to a machine for the producing a continuous fibrous web of, e.g., paper or cardboard web. The machine may include a blocking device positioned near a free stretch for preventing turbulences in a direction along the length and width of the continuous web.
2. Discussion of the Background Information
During the production of a continuous web, the web and a transport belt may be moved around various rolls in the production machine in a meandering manner. Various press and drier rolls are used for this purpose in order to guide the web along a certain belt path. The web run is determined by the positioning of the guide rolls. Thus, the web can be led around, e.g., a drier cylinder and guide rolls, so that a free stretch results, i.e., a web section in which the web does not touch any roll. Free stretches are used, e.g., to affect the shrinkage and the curl of the web.
It has been shown that the web edge is lifted or loosened from the transport belt by air currents in the area of the free stretches. Such lifting or loosening of the web from the transport belt results in crimping that leads to unacceptable quality deficiencies, and may result in a web break with corresponding production interruptions.